


Always in my head

by CustardCreamies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, spoilers for hell bent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can almost remember her. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wanted to write. It came to me in work today talking to my colleague about the final.
> 
> Also listen to this:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92iWMiNttFg

He can almost remember her. Almost. If he tries hard enough, he can remember fleeting things. 

Her hand holding his, a warm smile, the way her eyes lit up with excitement. But he couldn't remember  _her._ It was like all he could remember was a ghost. A ghost in faded memories. 

Some nights he sits in his chair in the TARDIS and tries to force himself to picture her face, but he can't. Nothing he tries works. He tries for days on end to chase her memory. But it's murky and his brain doesn't seem to want to cooperate with him.

Maybe she was a phantom he had conjured up to face up to all the guilt he carried? 

But no, she couldn't be. Or the fleeting images he sometimes had wouldn't seem so real. 

Sometimes, when deep slumber overcomes him, he dreams of her. And these dreams seem so real that when he wakes, he lies there gasping for air. The dreams themselves are in a very soft haze and he can't see the girl but yet he knows it's her. His  _Clara,_ and in these dreams she kisses him and he can feel her lips on his, he can feel her body curled up next to him, he can feel her  _laugh._

Waking is a cruel punishment for these wonderful dreams. 

He still cannot remember her. 

He just knows that she's his. 

His  _Clara_

And she is out there somewhere, worlds apart from him. 

 


End file.
